Unintended
by MrsWentz
Summary: Set during the filming of "New Moon", Faith Black gets the chance of a lifetime when her friend Lucy tells her that they're off to Vancouver to meet Rob and the cast of the movie.
1. Chapter 1: Trip of a lifetime

1: Trip of a lifetime

"This is an outrage! How dare they replace cast members! Taylor Lautner was perfect as Jacob; why did they have to go and replace him with some Hawaiian kid we've never even heard of?! This is completely wrong! Why change things when they were fine they way they were…Just as well Rob hasn't been replaced or there would uproar!" Faith ranted, watching an MTV "New Moon" exclusive.

It showed the cast of the new movie looking fabulous standing on a sunny Californian beach getting there photos taken for some glossy magazine; Rob all shirtless and looking trés buff! Next the programme cut to a forest somewhere in Vancouver. The cast ( except for the "humans" and Taylor) were all suited and booted; rock climbing helmets, waterproof jackets & trousers and hiking boots that had funny looking peg things attached to the bottom of them; and they were also attached on wires. It seemed they were practicing wire scenes. Then Rob ran at a large tree that had pegs stuck in it and scaled up it like it was a child's climbing frame. "Wow!" Faith gasped watching him scale it with ease.

Just then, her friend Lucy walked in. "Hey, what you up to? I thought I could hear you ranting…Ooh! "New Moon"!" she said getting comfortable beside her friend on the sofa. "Yes, I was ranting. They've replaced Taylor Lautner!"

Lucy smiled at this moment of exasperation, "They haven't replaced him; he just couldn't make it to the photo shoot." Faith gave her confused look. "I have some news that'll make you smile" Lucy said grinning like the Cheshire cat out of Alice in Wonderland. "What?" Faith said becoming intrigued.

"Dad's taking us to Vancouver to meet the cast!" she squealed excitedly.

Faith let what Lucy had said sink in before getting up and jumping up and down on the sofa, and screaming at the top of her lungs "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm going to meet Rob Pattinson!!! Yeehoo!!!!!" Lucy laughed at Faith's "happy dance". "Calm down. We don't you breaking a leg now. Otherwise you won't be able to see Rob." Faith stopped her jumping. "So what do I need to pack?" Faith asked, switching off the TV and giving Lucy her full attention. "Well dad says that we'll need hiking boots; have you still got the ones your mum got you for camp?" Faith nodded, indicating that they were in the hallway. "What else?"

"We'll need to take sensible clothes like warm trousers, t-shirts and a couple of thick jumpers as well as your passport. Oh! And a few pairs of thick socks for wearing inside our boots."

"Right, come and help me pack…When do we leave?" Faith asked as they ascended the stairs to her room.

"Well, actually, that brings me to my next point; you'll need to stay at mine tonight as we'll need to leave at one in the morning to be at the airport for two to fly at four as the flight will be about eleven hours." Faith's eyes widened at Lucy's statement. _'Eleven hours on a plane! I'll die of boredom!' _Faith thought as she pulled out her suitcase.

Once they had packed and then re-packed her case (Faith had decided that she needed to take her hair straighteners and make up bag with her if she wanted to look her best in front of Rob), Lucy called her dad to come and pick them up. "Wait! I need to tell my mum where we're going, she'll get worried if I'm not here when she gets home" Faith stated worriedly. "It's ok, my dad called your mum at her work earlier to tell her that you're staying at mine tonight and that we're going to Vancouver for the non-teaching that we've got off" Lucy explained. Faith nodded, relieved to know that everything was ok. "Thank god for that. I was worried that my mum would think that I had run off with some guy. Luckily I'm not like my cousin Jade that way…" she sniggered.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy's dad (Dan) pulled up outside Faith's house. So she trundled her case down the stairs, grabbed her black wool ¾ length coat, made sure everything was off in the house-whilst Lucy took her bags out to the car- then locked the front door and got into Dan's car. "God, I'm bloody starvin'!" Faith commented, rubbing her growling stomach. "Aye, me as well" Lucy concurred, laughing.

When they got to Lucy's house it was about 5.30 pm. So they took up to the guest room where Faith was going to be sleeping and then ordered some food. Dan was packing his bags when the pizza arrived.

"Dad; that's the Domino's arrived!!!" Lucy shouted as they took theirs into the living room to watch a DVD.

"I'm on my way hen!" he shouted back. They sat down on the sofa and looked through Lucy's DVD collection; finally settling on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. So Faith set her alarm on her mobile phone for midnight and tucked into her pizza. 20 minutes into the movie and Faith was a very happy bunny, _'My god, is Rob hot as Cedric! It's just a pity that J.K. had to go and kill him off…mind you, if she hadn't then Rob wouldn't have been able to play Edward which have been a disaster' _Faith thought as she watched Rob play the dashing character of Cedric Diggory.

After watching most of the movie, they decided to go to bed. Faith quickly brushed her teeth, changed into her pyjamas, said goodnight to Lucy then went to go and sleep in the guest room. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and climbed into bed; immediately falling asleep and dreaming of Rob.


	2. Chapter 2: Going to the Airport

2: Going to the Airport

Suddenly, Faith was rudely awakened by her alarm going off. She felt like she had only been asleep for five minutes but in actual fact she had been asleep for five and a half hours! "Jesus!" she groaned, pulling back the comforter and getting out of bed. Faith yawned, shivering with tiredness as she trudged through to the bathroom; bumping into Lucy as Lucy made her way back to her room "morning honey…" Lucy chirped, smiling at Faith. She smiled back and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Once she had done that, she went back into the guest room to dress. She pulled on a tight black vest top, her light grey high neck jumper, black thermal leggings, long black wool socks; black stone washed jeans and long black leather boots. Then Faith brushed her hair out before quickly putting on her Rosalie Cullen necklace, using Lucy's curling tongs to enhance the natural wave in her hair and putting on a little make up.

After getting ready, Faith went downstairs to meet Lucy and Dan in the living room.

"That was the driver; he said he'll be here in about ten minutes. We should take the suitcases outside…" Dan suggested. Faith nodded, agreeing with him. So she pulled on her ¾ length wool coat; did it up, put on her black sparkly hat and helped them out with the cases. 10 minutes later; the limo pulled up outside the house. It was gorgeous! It wasn't one of those stretched ones but the windows were tinted and it made Faith feel like a Hollywood A-list celebrity. "Oh my God!" she squealed happily; Lucy just laughed.

The driver got out of the limo, walked round to the trunk and put the cases in; allowing them to get into the car and get comfortable. "Say Dan, how did you manage to get us a trip to Vancouver?" Faith asked, undoing her coat.

"Well…" -he began-"…my friend Mike is a sound tech on movies and managed to get a job working on "New Moon". And when he called to catch up, I told him that you and Luce were "Fanpires" and that's when he suggested that I bring you girls over to meet the cast and have a look around the set" he explained as they made their way to the airport.

"Say, do you think that Jackson will be there?" Lucy asked eagerly. Faith simply shrugged, too tired to give an answer. "That's us here Mister Sutherland" the driver announced as they pulled up outside the airport. Faith did up her coat; shivering as the car door opened and she stepped out into the cold morning. So they got the cases out of the trunk whilst Lucy went to get a trolley. Once the cases were on the trolley, they wheeled it inside to check in. After handing the suitcases over and showing their passports at the check-in, they were escorted to the First Class lounge. "Oh. My. God! First Class!!!" Lucy and Faith said in unison.

"Welcome to the First Class lounge. Please take a seat and one of our members of staff will be with you shortly" the lounge hostess chirped, smiling. They sat down at a table, took off their coats and hats, and waited to be seen.

"God, I'm starving!" Dan exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. Lucy and Faith just laughed as Faith picked up a menu for her and Luce to share. _"Hmm, bacon on toast with Philadelphia cheese sounds good…"_ Faith thought to herself, looking at the menu.

"Good Morning! My name is Gillian; I'll be your hostess this morning before your flight. May I take your orders?" So they ordered some food; except for Dan who only ordered a coffee and a sandwich; then they began talking about the trip. "I can't wait to meet Rob! My god, he's soooo hot…" Faith gushed, unconsciously playing with her hair. Then she realised what she was doing and immediately stopped. "Mind you, I'd like to meet the rest of the cast as well…" she interjected quickly to make it not too obvious that she had the hots for Rob Pattinson.

"Yeah right Faith, just admit it, you've got the hots for Rob" Lucy teased. Faith just shook her head,

"Whatever…" she giggled back, hitting her friend playfully on the arm but still hard enough to leave a little mark. Just then, the food arrived. "Here we are then; one bacon on toast with Philadelphia cheese, one large chicken club sandwich on a toasted French baguette; no tomato and one prawn sandwich. And one coffee and two orange juices; no pulp." Lucy looked worriedly at Dan,

"Dad, you should eat something proper." Dan shook his head, smiling at his daughter.

"I'm all right hen. I'll have something on the plane" he said taking a sip of his coffee before taking a bite of his sandwich. After eating, they had to go through customs; which took about 15 minutes. Then Lucy and Faith decided to go for a walk. "Right, it's quarter to three. Be back in forty five minutes as we'll be boarding at half three. Ok?" They nodded in agreement. Faith took Lucy's hand and the two of them went for a wander. "Let's go in here" Faith said, pulling Lucy into the Waterstone's book shop. "Oh my God!" she squealed, running over to the Twilight section of books. "Look Luce! A Rob Pattinson book! I have to get it…"- that's when Faith realised she had no money-

"…crap Luce! I'm skint!"

Lucy put her hand on Faith's shoulder; trying to calm her down, "Don't worry, dad gave me some money just in case we saw something that we wanted before we got on the plane…And don't worry about changing money for Canada; dad's got enough for all of us; he changed it at "M&S" a few days ago when he found out that we were going to Vancouver" she explained as they walked over to the desk to pay for Faith's Rob Pattinson book.

Suddenly, Lucy's mobile phone went off. "Hello? Oh, hi dad…Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes." They paid for the book, and then went to go and meet Dan. Luckily, he wasn't too far from where the book shop was. "Right you two, we'd best make our way to the departure lounge. It'll take us about twenty minutes to get there" Dan stated as they started to make their way along.

So Faith put the Waterstone's bag into her laptop carry case and checked her boarding ticket; their flight was departing from terminal 21 and their gate number was 214. As a result, they quickened pace and made it to the terminal within fifteen minutes instead of twenty. They had just sat down when there was an announcement;

"Good Morning; this is a call to announce that we will begin boarding in ten minutes…"

Well the minutes flew by, and after waiting patiently in the line, they got on the plane and were shown to their seats in First Class; and because they were on such an early flight, the seats could be reclined into beds but they couldn't recline them until they had taken off. _"Oh wow! I can't believe this. This is definitely the best trip I have been on in a long time; a limousine to pick us up this morning, First Class treatment for breakfast and reclining seats so that we can sleep. This is wicked!!!' _ Faith thought to herself as she took her seat on the outside of the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Flight

WARNING: At the beginning of this chapter, there are slight inclinations of a sexual nature.

3: The Flight

Once in the air; Dan, Lucy and Faith for a sleep…

"_God, I love you so much Faith. I want you so badly, be with me" _Rob purred, stroking Faith's cheek. She giggled, leaning into him and putting her arms around his neck. _"Oh Rob…" _she moaned, feeling Rob's cool hands caress the small of her back. Soon the clothes became the casualties and the only words that were exchanged were groans and curses.

Suddenly Faith was awakened by the trolley going passed; the air hostess seemed startled by Faith's sudden movement. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss; did I wake you?" she asked worriedly. Faith shook her head,

"No, I wasn't in a deep sleep…" she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

The air hostess smiled warmly. "Would you like anything from the trolley Miss?" she asked, waving her hand over the trolley. "Could I have an orange juice please? And could you possibly pass me up my case please?" Faith replied.

She simply nodded, picking up the case-which contained her dell laptop, ipod and her Rob Pattinson book- and putting it on her lap before pouring Faith her drink and handing it to her, "Here we go Miss. And if you need anything else, feel free to call."

"Thanks" Faith said as she carefully opened her case. She gently took out her ipod and switched it on; immediately losing herself in the twilight soundtrack. She picked up her new book (entitled "The Robert Pattinson Album".) and started reading it.

Soon it was time for breakfast. "Lucy, Dan, time for breakfast!" Faith said excitedly, trying to shake her sleeping friend awake. "Ugh! I don't want breakfast!" Lucy whined, pulling the cover over her head and trying to go back to sleep. "Come on Luce, we can be like Merry and Pip, and have a second breakfast," Faith encouraged, trying to coax her friend round to the idea. "Ok!" Lucy chirped, bringing herself up to sit properly. Dan groaned, sitting up just in time for the hostess to come and take orders for breakfast.

"Good Morning! Would you like any breakfast? We have hot rolls filled with link sausages, bacon or fried eggs. We also have fresh fruit, cereal, a variety of yogurts, plus a variety of fruit juices; freshly brewed coffee and tea" the hostess listed off. "I'll have a hot roll with link sausages, and an orange juice please…Oh and could you tell me where the ladies' room is please?" Faith whispered the last part.

"Back of the plane and to the left, Miss" she whispered back. Faith smiled graciously, got up and made my way to the loo.

After doing to what she needed to, Faith washed my hands and made my way back to my seat; just in time for breakfast. Then, once breakfast was finished, they announced a film double feature; Faith couldn't help but laugh when they said it was "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" followed by a 40 minute break then "Twilight"…Once "Harry…" had finished, Faith set up her lap top and typed an email to her mum, this is what it said;

_Dear Mum,_

_Thanks for letting me go to Vancouver with Lucy and Dan._

_A trip to meet the cast of "New Moon" is the best way possible to spend the non-teaching week off._

_I can't believe I'm going to meet R.P.! Yeehoo!!!_

_Everything's fine so far. I promise to email soon._

_Lots of love, Faith :)_

Then she sent the email. Her screen pinged; telling her that it had delivered. Faith smiled happily and went on the net to check her mail; nothing new. So then Faith googled pics of Rob to keep herself amused. "Typical…" Lucy giggled. Faith shook her head and ignored her; drooling over half naked pictures of Rob. Unfortunately, the next picture Faith came across was a picture of Kristen and Rob. So she simply moved onto the next one whilst eating her lunch.

She was just about to click onto the next one when they announced that "Twilight" was about to be shown.

"Ooh! Goody!!!!" Faith squealed, clapping her hands excitedly; causing her to feel like a fourteen year old girl again. So she put the earphones in and sighed happily when Rob cane on the screen- which wasn't until 2o minutes into the film- Happiness galore!

"_Good Morning Ladies and Gentleman. We will be landing in Vancouver in just over half an hour. _

_We would like to thank you for flying British Airways today and we hope you enjoyed your flight with us. _

_We would also like to remind that we are seven hours behind Britain so you may wish to set your watches and cell phones before landing" _ the pilot stated over the intercom. So Faith shut down her laptop, and put it away with her ipod & Rob Pattinson book, and put her case under the seat in front.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Twilight! Aaaahhh!!!!!!" Lucy and Faith screamed in unison, causing some of the passengers look at them. The sign pinged on, indicating that they needed to put their seatbelts on.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Vancouver

4: Welcome to Vancouver (Never Think)

Then it wasn't long before they landed. They got their belongings together, got their coats and hats on then departed the plane to go and collect their luggage. "Lucy?" Faith made it sound like a question.

"Yeah honey" she replied as they made their way out through the departures gate.

"I can't believe we've finally arrived in Vancouver!" Faith squealed happily. Lucy nodded in agreement. But as they made their way through the "Nothing to Declare" area, the excitement grew tenfold.

"Oh my God! I can't believe we're going to meet the cast of "new moon"!!!!!!" Faith squealed a little too loudly as they waited for the luggage carousel to start moving.

"I know! I can't wait to meet Ashley and Jackson…And I know who you'll be desperate to meet…" Lucy teased. However, her teasing was suddenly interrupted by the alarm going off to signal that the carousel was about to start moving. So they waited, and waited and waited until finally their cases came round. "QUICK!" Faith said urgently. Lucy, Dan and Faith jumped forward; grabbing the cases before they went passed. They dragged the cases over to where the trolleys were whilst Dan got one for them to put their stuff onto. "How's my hair?" Faith asked, nervously playing with it. "Very Rosalie Cullen…" Lucy complemented, "…now stop playing with it or you're going to mess it up." Faith nodded, agreeing with her.

Just then, Dan brought a trolley round for them before loading on the suitcases.

"Right you two, we'd best make our way out to arrivals, we don't want to keep the driver waiting." So they quickly made their way through the last part of the airport until they reached arrivals. "Where's the driver?" Lucy said looking around. "There!" Faith said, pointing to the guy who was holding a placard that said "Sutherland/Black Party" on it. Dan smiled, waving at the guy and pushing the trolley over to meet him. He shook Dan's hand before greeting them; "Mister Sutherland, Miss Sutherland, Miss Black; Welcome to Vancouver. My name is Tom, and I'll be your driver this week plus general dogsbody and run-around…First of all, I'll drop you off at the hotel where you're stayin'. And then this afternoon, I'll drive you all to the set to meet some of the cast. How does that sound?" he asked looking at Faith and Lucy.

Faith blushed, trying to hide her excitement. "Sounds fab" Lucy said for the two of them. Tom smiled politely at the two of them as he took the luggage trolley from Dan and led the way out of the airport.

"If you don't mind waiting here, I'll go and get the car…You folks may wanna wrap up; it's been a real chiller this week" he said doing up his coat and running off to go and get the car. "God! Tom was right; it's bloody freezing!!!" Dan laughed, doing up his coat and shivering. Faith also shivered, going into her black leather laptop carry case and pulling out her grey Cashmere scarf and wrapping it round her otherwise bare neck.

Five minutes later and Tom was back with the car.

"Sorry about that, couldn't get out of the parking lot. You folks get in the car and warm up; I'll put the cases in the trunk." They nodded and quickly jumped into the back of the car once Dan had opened the door, and quickly closed it again once they were all in. "Ok, off we go to the hotel then. Any requests for music? It'll be about a forty five minute drive from here" he stated turning on the heater so that they would be warm in the car since it was so cold outside. _"Mmm it's so warm in here compared to outside. Thank god for in-car heaters" _Faith thought opening her coat so that she would get the benefit of her warm coat when she arrived at the hotel.

"Dad…" Lucy whispered, "…ask Tom if he's got the Twilight soundtrack?" Dan nodded before turning to speak to Tom, "Tom? You haven't by any chance got the Twilight soundtrack?" he asked laughing. Tom nodded, smiling,

"You're in luck; Mike gave me a copy yesterday to play in the car since he knew that you young ladies were coming over…I'll just put it in." So he put it in the CD player and started up the car. Lucy and Faith both cheered when

"Supermassive Blackhole" came on…So, as the songs played, we sang along to them and did the actions to them if there were was any until "Never Think" started to play then we both shut up. "Oh Rob…" I sighed happily, enjoying the sweet melodic music of the song.

Partial Lyrics:

"I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh Love  
So call me by my name

And oh, save your soul  
save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world…"


	5. Chapter 5: White Christmas

5: White Christmas

Not long after the CD had finished, we arrived at the hotel. _'Wow…The hotel is so beautiful. I wonder if Rob is staying here.' _ Faith thought as she stepped out of the car and looked at her surroundings. The pine trees were tall and wide and looked like they had been dusted with icing sugar and the whole place looked like a scene that had been taken out of "White Christmas". "Wow Faith, isn't this place just beautiful?" she heard Lucy say from behind her.

"Isn't it just…" Faith sighed dreamily, watching a horse drawn carriage go passed.

"Come on you two, let's go and check in... It's bloody freezin' out here!" Dan urged; totally not getting the magical moment of the snowy scene. Faith just shook her head and followed Tom and Dan into the hotel with Lucy not far behind her. As they entered the hotel, they were greeted by the faint smell of cinnamon and pine; it reminded Faith of Christmas and of Hot Chocolate with whipped cream. It's strange how certain smells can you remind you of other things. And as they moved their way over to the check-in desk, Faith noticed how beautifully decorated the hotel lobby looked; there was still a large pine tree sitting in the corner-obviously it still hadn't been taken down since Christmas- of the lobby: next to the staircase, winter foliage wrapped around the banisters that stood on either side of the staircase which led up to the first floor, and everywhere else that Faith looked, there seemed to be some sort of winter/festive decoration adorning the walls of the hotel entrance area.

"Good Morning, and Welcome to the Paver's Luxury Inn. How may I help you on this fine Friday morning?" the cute male concierge asked. Before Dan spoke, Tom dropped off the last of cases at the desk. "Good Morning…"-Dan began- "…we have a reservation under the name Sutherland…" he stated. The cute male concierge smiled as he looked up the name of the hotel's database. "Ah yes, Room 203 and 204. We'll have someone take your cases up straight away. Here are your room keys Monsieur Sutherland; one for you and one each for the two young ladies" he said smiling at Faith and Lucy. Dan ignored the look that the concierge gave his daughter and her friend and took the keys from him; handing one to Faith and Lucy. "Um Mister Sutherland…"-Tom began-"…I'm gonna shoot off to the set to tell Mike that you've arrived. Then I'll come back in a few hours to come and collect you guys and take you to the set is that ok?" They all nodded in agreement.

So Tom left them and they headed up in the elevator to their rooms. Suddenly, Faith heard humming from behind her; it was Dan; he was humming "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine. "What?" –he seemed offended- "it's a catchy song." Lucy and Faith both laughed at Dan's rather girlish squeak at the end of his statement. "True." Faith agreed, "However, it's not as good as "Never Think". Personally, that's my favourite." Lucy giggled, "And that's got nothing to do with the fact that a certain young Englishman sings the song" she quipped. Faith ignored her; laughing as she knew that Lucy was right; and watched the numbers on the elevator rise until they reached their floor. _'Here we are then…Our home for the week.' _Faith thought to herself as they walked over to the door and opened it.

The room was stunning; it had two single beds against the back wall, which had gorgeous cream patchwork quilts with deep blue flowers sewn into the fabric, beautiful royal blue velvet curtains on the windows, a flat screen TV that sat on top of a Sky+ box and a lavishly decorated en-suite bathroom. "Well, I hope it's not snowing on set" Lucy commented, looking out the window. "I hope so too…Is it just me or is this room gorgeous?" Faith asked, looking around the room in awe as she sat down on her chosen bed. Lucy nodded in agreement, "Shall we unpack?" Faith shook her head, "Not just now, I'm not in the mood." Lucy understood what Faith meant; her head was too full of thoughts of Rob to do anything else.

Just then, there was a knock at their door. "Coming!" Faith called before getting up and opening the door; it was Dan. "Is everything all right you two? I haven't heard any squeals or excited screams; I thought you two had gone comatose or something like that" he mocked. Lucy and Faith looked at each other a look of mock disgust on their faces. "Very funny dad…" Lucy said, throwing a pillow at him. Luckily, it hit in the stomach and not in the head; mind you, he did deserve to be hit after mocking them. "Oi! Watch it you!" he laughed, throwing the pillow back at her. "Right then, I'll leave you two to settle in. By the way, Mike just text me; he's told Robert and Jackson that you've arrived, and they'll be there to greet the two of you when you arrive on set."

Suddenly Faith's heart sank. "Wait! Rob knows about me coming over? What does he know about me?" Faith asked worriedly. "Not much, I think he just knows that you're a fan of the film; that's all." Faith relaxed a little but she was still anxious because Rob knew about her and she didn't know how much he had heard. "Right, I'm going to go and lie down for a while; I didn't sleep to well on the plane." Faith settled more into the bed and lay down for a few minutes to clear up her thoughts. Lucy nodded, "Ok dad, we'll see you in a wee while" she said coming to sit on the bottom of Faith's bed.

So Dan left them to go and rest. "Ok, I'll do a quick make up check then I'll set up my laptop and check my emails" Faith said before going into the bathroom. While she was in there, she decided to have a look around. On the far right wall there was a sizeable cream ceramic bath that also had a shower function on the back wall. And in front of her, as she stepped into the bathroom, there was a pristine, clean toilet and to the right of that; between the toilet & the bath was a large, deep basin sink with gold taps. "Wow!" Faith gasped, looking around as she checked her make-up in the mirror above the sink. "God Faith, how long does it take for you to check some mascara and a bit lippy?" she heard Lucy quip from the bedroom.

Faith just shook her head. She quickly took off her hat, gave her hair a quick fix then checked her make-up before going back into the bedroom to set up her laptop. "Hush up or I'll no let you use the laptop to check your email" she retorted, getting her laptop bag off the chair and setting it up. Five minutes later and it was ready to go.

"Right, emails first," she said opening up her internet connection before clicking onto the Internet Explorer icon. "New Wallpaper?" Lucy asked, noticing the new picture of Rob that adorned the background wallpaper of her desktop. Faith replied with an "Uh huh" as she logged into her email account. There were 3 new emails; one from her best friend Tina, one from her friend Janine and the third one was from her mum.

She quickly checked the first two then she looked at the last one. This is what it said:

_My darling girl,_

_It's not me you should be thanking for the trip, it's Dan you should be thanking._

_Without him, the trip would never have taken place._

_I hope you have a fab time while you're over there and remember to take lots of photos to show me when you come home._

_Remember to be polite while you're there and treat Robert normally, after all, he is still a normal young man._

_Love Mum xxx_

Faith's mum's email made her smile; only her mum could make Rob out to be normal. She hit the reply and typed a quick message:

_Don't worry mum, I'm sure I'll think of something to thank Dan with._

_I know that without him, I wouldn't be here._

_I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time whilst I'm here and I promise to take millions of photos of the sets and cast (if I'm allowed) LOL!_

_And don't worry, I'll be polite and prim and proper as always in front of Mr Pattinson, and I will treat him like any other young man who catches my eye, ;-). Only joking mum._

_Love you loads,_

_Faith xxx_

After Faith had sent the email, she gave the laptop to Lucy before going into her suitcase. "Bugger! Where's my bloody camera?" she cursed, rummaging through the case in search of her camera. Lucy looked up from the computer to aid Faith in her search, "It's in the bottom of your case; under your jeans. Or at least that's where we put it…Lord knows what happened to it during the flight," Lucy stated, laughing. Luckily, it was still where Faith had put it, "Ah ha! There you are, ya wee bugger!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Faith took the camera out of its bag and checked the screen, _'empty, good! Plenty of space for taking lots of lovely pictures of the set AND Rob' _she thought, putting it back in the bag and making sure there was plenty of batteries in the bottom; it seemed that Faith's mum had put three new packs in for her, _'Thank God for mums…' _

Suddenly Lucy coughed. "What's wrong?" Faith asked, concerned, looking up from her suitcase to see if she needed anything else. "Nothing…I uh just found this video on youtube…" she replied, hesitantly. Lucy had got Faith intrigued, so Faith put her camera into the large handbag she had brought with her then went to go and sit beside Lucy on the bed…After watching the 10 minute clip, Faith sat there stunned, "Oh, my, God!" she gasped. Lucy nodded, concurring with her. In the video, Rob had pretty much had just admitted that he was desperate to start dating again and would definitely consider dating a fan. Faith was completely shocked by the revelation; in fact, she was so shocked that she flopped onto Lucy's bed and lay there gob smacked. _'I can't believe Rob this. Rob would actually date a fan? Why?' _Rob's confession had confused the hell out of her.


	6. Chapter 6: Suprise Gift Boxes

6: Surprise Gift boxes and Pants letters

"Well, you've at least got a chance of dating Rob; you are a fan after all" Lucy joked. Faith reached out and punched Lucy on the arm. "Not helpful Luce!" she groaned, closing her eyes. She heard Lucy laugh, causing Faith to screw her eyes up even tighter, "Come on Faith, you have to admit it; you couldn't have hoped for a better thing to happen if you had planned it yourself." Just as Faith was about to answer, there was a knock at the door. Lucy got up and answered it.

"Oh, it's you…" Lucy seemed surprised; causing Faith to look up. There, standing at their room door was the gorgeous concierge from earlier. "I'm sorry to bother you ladies in the middle of unpacking, but these boxes have just delivered to the front desk and I was instructed to deliver them to you immediately" he stated, holding two large black boxes in his arms. Faith jumped off the bed and helped Lucy take the boxes from him. "Thank you…" she waited for a name. "…Christian" he finished for her.

"Thank you Christian" she said, taking one of the boxes from him. He nodded, smiled politely and left.

"Presents? Strange, dad never mentioned that we were going to receive gifts. Wonder what's inside the boxes?" Lucy said sitting down on her bed with the box that she had taken from Christian. "I wonder…" Faith said, looking at the box intently. "Hang on; I've got yours it would seem" Lucy laughed. Faith picked up the little orange tag that hung off the box, and sure enough it said: "Lucy" on it. Faith laughed back and switched the boxes over so that they had the right ones.

She affectionately stroked the box with wonderment and looked at the ribbon in great detail; it was a wide satin ribbon the colour if burnt amber with the words _"new moon" _in a fine black script scrolled over it several times; and every time it appeared, the words were punctuated by a medium black dot that was meant to represent a moon.

'_Why a gift? We haven't even been here five minutes and we're already receiving gifts…' _Faith thought as she gently removed the ribbon from around the box. "Oh, wow!" she gasped, taking the lid off the box and seeing what was inside.

Inside the box were exclusive "new moon" goodies; there was a black skinny t-shirt with the words '**TEAM EDWARD**' emblazoned on the front, a black mug with "new moon" on one side and when Faith lifted it out it said "the twilight saga" & the date: 10.25.09- all of which was in copper. And when she lifted the t-shirt (which also had "the twilight saga" & the date on it in deep orange) out of the box, underneath it was a black lanyard that had the same logo on it as the ribbon but in copper- with an 'Access All Areas' pass hanging from it- and a signed picture of Rob that said:

_**To Faith **_

_**Best wishes**_

_**Rob Pattinson xxx**_

She sighed happily, stroking the picture affectionately (I know, sad, right?) before noticing a black envelope with her name written exquisitely on the front. _'Hmm, I wonder who this could be from.' _Faith thought as she gently pried the envelope open. She was genuinely surprised to see who it was from; at first, she thought it was from the director- Chris Weitz but then she read it properly. This is what it read:

**To Faith,**

**When I heard that you were coming over to visit, I thought I' would write to you and welcome you to Vancouver. I know that, that sounds daft but when I heard about you and that you had been invited over, I felt I should write you.**

**Well, I hope you had a safe flight across; I know how difficult Trans-Atlantic flights can be.**

**I' am sorry; I am pants at writing letters, I hope you will forgive me.**

**So, Chris tells me that you are a "Fanpire", have you been a fan of the books for long? I hope you like the gifts that accompany this letter. And I cannot wait to meet you and answer any questions that you may have. Well, I guess I will see you on set.**

**Best Regards,**

**Rob**

Faith sighed deeply and clutched the letter close to her chest. She couldn't believe that Rob had written to her! This was definitely one of the best things that had happened to her. Suddenly, Lucy said something. "What did you say?" she asked, dazed. "Who's the letter from?" Faith smiled mischievously and moved over to Lucy's bed to show her the letter. "Did you get one?" Lucy nodded, handing it to Faith. She took it from Lucy as Lucy took Faith's letter.

"It's from Jackson; he's welcoming me to Vancouver and hoping I had a good trip over. Said he hopes to see me on set. Not much else," Lucy said engrossed in Faith's letter. Lucy was right; Jackson's letter was short but sweet.

"Oh. My. God!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy exclaimed, handing the letter back to Faith. She nodded, putting the letter on her bed.

"I know; I'm as gob smacked as you are. I mean Rob doesn't even know me and he's written a letter to me. It's insane!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Lucy put her arms around Faith and hugged her tightly,

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure there's a rational explanation…Besides, from what I've seen, Rob seems like a nice guy from what I've seen; even though he's got bad diction when he sings, so I'm sure he's written to you because he wanted to." Faith wrapped her arms around Lucy and hugged her back.

"Thanks Lucy, you're a true friend; even though you said that Rob has bad diction when he sings…" Faith sighed, laughing. "That's ok, now if you want, we've got time to change," Lucy suggested. Faith nodded, getting up and getting her case from where she had left it. She put it on her bed and lifted the lid; looking for the perfect top to wear. "Ah, ha! Perfect!" Faith stated, pulling out her black round necked vest top. She held it up against herself to make sure it would still fit as she had put on a little weight since she had bought it the previous summer. "Very nice," Lucy commented looking at Faith's choice of top.

Faith smiled graciously before going into the bathroom to change. When she came back through from changing, Lucy had also changed; she was now wearing a frilly grey/blue coloured top with a black crocheted cardigan over the top of it and her Alice Cullen choker around her neck. "Very Alice Cullen" Faith giggled, pulling her jumper back over her head and giving her hair a quick fix. Then Lucy did the same, giving the edge of her hair a quick tweak at the edges to make sure it looked just right. "Do I look ok?" Faith asked worriedly, fixing her outfit so that her Rosalie necklace sat on the outside of her light grey jumper.

Lucy was just about to reply when she suddenly got a text; she read it quickly then handed her mobile phone to Faith, this is what it said:

_Right you two, Mike has just text me. He says that_

_Tom has just left the set and that he'll be here in 45 minutes._

_So do whatever you need to do and meet me down the stairs in 5._

_Dad x_


End file.
